Curtain Call
by RauraXxXAuslly
Summary: With their roles on Austin & Ally and their all-flirty friendship, will Ross and Laura realize that they feel something more? Or will they be stuck on the friend zone forever? Just a Raura FanFic. I do not own this story! AU
1. I

**Hey guys!**  
**So, I found this Raura story on blogger, and I thought it was awesome!**

**But the author stopped posting it last year :/ So, I'll continue it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I DON'T EVEN OWN THE STORY LINE!**

* * *

Rocky loved to support his little brother. Well, he loved to support anyone he  
cared about but there was something about being in the audience during the live  
taping of _Austin & Ally._ The energy that the fans had was amazing and  
he'd find himself on a high, like what it felt like at a concert though nothing  
could really compare to that. He watched as the director talked to Ross and  
Laura about a quick change to the scene they were about to film. The audience  
around himself and his family were were musing quietly between themselves about  
their thoughts on the episode so far. And from what he could hear, they very  
much approve of it.

"QUIET ON SET!" he had a production hand yell before  
the following scene began.

...

Laura took a deep breath, just as  
her character 'Ally's had to do. "What did you do now?" she asked Raini. Raini's  
face held a paniced expression as her character 'Trish' had just done something  
bad concerning her job.

"I may or may not have lost some animals," she  
spoke, rushing towards the end. Laura jumped up on the counter, frantically  
looking around. Just then, Ross entered through the doors of Sonic Boom, Calum  
following behind him.

"Ally, what are you doing up there?" Ross asked as  
he approached Laura.

"Trish lost animals... again!" Laura answered, in  
character, as she pointed to Raini in a frantic panic. "Why did you go and apply  
at another pet store?" she questioned her, uncertain as to why her best friend  
in real life as well as on the show, would do something so stupid.

"Well,  
I really needed the money and animals are so cute and cuddly  
and-"

"Snake!" Calum yelled, accidentally pulling on his trademark Dez  
suspenders. Laura shrieked as had been indicated on her script. She was crouched  
on the counter as was the stage direction, and had jumped, as much as she could  
while staying crouched, and moved towards the edge of the counter.

"I  
didn't know I lost a snake again," Raini said in a pensive voice. She shrugged  
and said casually, "I really need to find the alligator-"

"Found it,"  
Ross said, as he pointed behind Laura and gulped loudly for dramatic effect. The  
rest of the group turned around to look at the alligator just as it opened its  
jaws at them. The group screamed and Laura had "fainted".

It had  
originally been in the script, Ally fainting, Austin catching her, insert cliche  
here, etc. But the writers had taken it out due to Laura's hesitation during  
rehearsal. She would have to fake a faint, which wasn't the hard part for her.  
The hard part was that she had to let herself fall freely off of the edge of the  
counter, allowing Ross to catch her. Her hesitation to fall and automatic  
"prepare to hit the ground" response had caused the writers to take it out. It  
wasn't that Laura didn't trust Ross, because she trusted him more than she even  
knew herself, but it was her body's natural reaction. But right before the  
taping of this scene, the writers decided to put it back in though Laura would  
never know why. So she 'fainted' and relaxed her body as much as she could as  
she fell over. She felt herself crash into familiar muscular body of her close  
friend Ross Lynch. She kept her eyes shut and her body still yet relaxed at the  
same time.

The feeling of Ross' strong arms craddling her frame gave her  
a comforting feeling. She let herself listen to the rest of the scene, the  
alligator and snake causing hijinks before each character left the store, Ross  
in a very comical run with herself still in his arms. The second Laura heard the  
director yell cut, she opened her eyes and laughed. Her cast-mates had soon  
joined in with her while Ross gently put her down, her hands lingering on his  
body for a few extra seconds. She immediately missed his warmth like she always  
found herself doing. Especially lately.

After the show, the cast took  
photos with the audience members and casually chatted with them. Every time  
someone asked Laura a question about the cast, she felt her eyes drift to Ross  
first. Maybe she was going crazy but she could havd sworn she felt his eyes on  
her too. Laura soon found herself in the warm and welcoming embrace of the Lynch  
family, plus a certain Ellington Ratliff. But all that was on her mind was the  
annual Live Taping Friday Night Dinners, her new favorite thing.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**XoXo**

**~Normah**


	2. II

**Okay, so here's EP 2!**

**LoveShipper: Omgg, thank you! Yea, I was sad too when I saw it wasn't finished. Thanks for the review! You are rossome :)**

**Again: I do not own these characters OR the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The pressure was building around them all. The game was tied at the moment and  
there was only three goals left until the winner is to be named. Laura looked  
next her, Rocky and Ross sending each other looks before giving her and Calum  
one. Their football team had the ball, therefore the upper-hand. Ross yelled  
"Hike!" and Rocky passed the ball back to the blond singer. Riker, Rydel,  
Ryland, and Ellington came in for the attack while Vanessa and Raini cheered  
from the sidelines.

The empty lot beside _Austin & Ally_ was a  
common place for the cast, crew, and family members of the show to hang around  
and play games during breaks. It had only been dirt when the show had first been  
in production but after promising to clean it up, and keep it clean, the actors  
of the show got permission from the studio to turn it into their own little play  
area. The grass that now stood there made it much more comfortable when it came  
to football.

Laura bolted out of formation and down the field towards the  
designated touchdown areas. Laura turned her head, maintaining her running  
speed, and jumped to catch the ball Ross threw to her. With ease she caught it  
and ran about five feet before being taken down by Ryland.

"Not fair,"  
Laura mumbled as Rocky helped her up. "Ryland plays football." Ryland and Rocky  
chuckled in response and Laura couldn't keep her act up much longer, laughing  
with them.

"Sorry Laur, it's fair game," the younger boy responded with a  
smile before dashing off to the rest of his team. Laura and Rocky made their way  
towards Ross and Calum.

...

Laura glanced at her team-mates, each  
and every one of them sweating. They were once more tied with Riker's team and  
the next goal won. She moved herself backwards to stand on the left side but  
behind Ross. He was handing it off to her.

"Hike!" she heard Ross yell  
and her attention immediately went to football that was held out for her. She  
grabbed the ball from Ross's hands and ran to the right before going straight.  
Rydel had come out of nowhere, getting ready for a tackle. Laura braced herself  
slightly but kept pushed her legs harder and harder, striving for  
the two cones that represented the end zone. As Rydel got close enough for a  
tackle, Laura crossed the goal line. She cheered as she dropped the football.  
_They won! They finally beat Riker's team!_

She squealed in  
surprise as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and pick her  
up. She laughed as she looked behind her to see Ross, excited and sweaty, gently  
putting her back on the ground.

"We beat Riker!" he yelled before hugging  
her tightly. His arms wound around her waist as she wrapped hers around his  
neck. The ends of his blond hair were dripping from the sweat on his neck but  
Laura could care less in that moment for they had finally beaten the champion.  
She laughed more as Rocky and Calum rushed over and hugged them, pressing her  
harder against Ross. She could feel his toned body against her tiny frame and  
felt his arms hold her tighter.

"Oh no, looks like Laura can't breathe,"  
Calum yelled and the three boys relinquished their hold on the brown haired  
girl. Their laughter only rose. It was a good day for the  
team.

...

A sigh escaped her cherry colored lips as she read the  
letter again. Laura loved her fans, she would be nowhere without them, but she  
gets tired of being asked the same question over and over and over again:  
_Are you dating Ross?_

Laura had organized her letters in her  
dressing room. Running out of piles on her chairs and desk, Laura sat on the  
floor and placed beside her the letters that asked that very question. The pile  
beside her grew into the pile around her which grew into the letters that  
covered her floor. She bit her lip, eyes scanning the room as she tried to  
figure out where to begin.

"Hey-" Calum had began as he walked into  
Laura's dressing room. He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed upon the mess  
of letters. "What happened in here?" he asked, treading carefully through the  
room.

"Letter organization," she responded sheepishly.

Calum just  
smiled at his friend. "What's all these letters?" he asked, pointing to the  
letters surrounding the actress on the floor.

"These are," she began,  
moving her arms over the area to show just how much was included in this  
section, causing the letter in her hand to shake. "All the letters asking me if  
I'm dating Ross which is a no." She sighed as she realized just how many she'd  
be writing the same thing on. Maybe she should just get a stamp made of the  
statement, "No, I am not dating Ross." It'd probably come in handy.

"Stay  
right there," Calum said as he journeyed back to her door. He took out his phone  
as he stood in the doorway, figuring the perfect positioning for the phone.  
Laura looked up at him, a letter in each hand now, and quickly heard the  
snapping noise of a photo being taken. She watched from her spot on the floor as  
he tapped on his phone screen while he moved towards Laura. "Well, no need to  
worry about that anymore," he said simply before showing her his  
phone.

Laura instantly saw that he was on his twitter account. He had  
uploaded a new photo and it was of her, sitting on the floor with letters  
surrounding her. Her eyes roamed over the caption, a laugh and smile escaping  
her lips.

_Laura's really feeling the love and support from everyone!  
But not from rossr5. They're not dating, guys! :)_

"Haha, thank you  
Calum!" Laura said, patting her friend on the back. As Calum left her with her  
letters, Laura thought about the tweet. There was not a doubt a in her mind that  
Ross would respond with something along the lines of "No, we're not dating. But  
I love and support her as a friend!" She was sure that he would add some other  
comment to it though she didn't want to speculate what it would be. She was very  
content just knowing that her friends were truly her friends and that they had  
her back.

* * *

**So, yea. This was EP 2!**

**Remeber: to more EPs, you'll need to Review!**

**XoXo**

**~Noh**


	3. III

**Thanks for the reviews! These are some quick answers:**

**To Guest: Thank you! Your review means alot! Just remember: I didn't write this story.**

**To Um: Sorry, but this is not stealing, since I GIVE credit on every chapter that the author wrote. Really, I would have asked the original author, but apparently, he/she waven't answered anything since the start of 2012. Well, thanks for the review, anyway. Remember: Nobody's forcing you to read it, so you don't need to if you want. I'm just continuing it :)**

**To AustinAlly4ever**

**Disclaimer: I ****_do not_**** own this characters. I don't even own this story!**

* * *

Her foot gently pressed on the gas, the car going just over 20 mph. Ross leaned  
forward from his back seat and looked at Laura, her concentration on the road.  
"You can go a little faster you know," he said, ignoring the look her driving  
instructor gave him. Laura laughed and gently pressed her foot harder on the  
gas.

"Oh boy, when you start learning to drive I am going to make you  
suffer," she responded, laughing a bit. Ross just laughed and rolled his eyes,  
leaning back in the seat. He didn't understand why the instructor wanted him in  
the car during the lesson but he got Taco Bell out of it so he was  
fine.

"You're not as bad as you make it seem," the blond commented,  
referring to their recent interview on KTLA.

"Trust me, Mr. Lynch, this  
is the best she's driven," the instructor said from the passenger seat as she  
adjusted her glasses.

"That's because I know Ross isn't some sick-o  
that'd attack me in a heartbeat," Laura mumbled under her breath. Ross, seeming  
to have been the only one to have heard it, suddenly burst out laughing. The  
brown haired beauty giggled in response, making a right into the set parking  
lot.

"Good lesson, Laura," the instructor said before handing Laura a  
sheet of things she needed to improve on then walked to his own car.

"Do  
you need to make a lot of improvements?" asked Ross as they made their way to  
Riker's awaiting car. The two climbed in the back-seat as Laura silently  
reviewed her list. Once she read the last thing, she burst out laughing. Ross  
rose an eyebrow at her and she could only thrust the sheet into his hands, the  
laughter not stopping.

"What does it say?" Riker asked as he turned down  
Laura's street.

Ross suppressed a chuckle before he read the last  
improvement aloud. "You do better with Ross in the car but you need to focus  
more on the road than silently flirting with your  
boyfriend."

...

They had been doing promo interviews for the past  
week and Laura was exhausted. She trudged onto the lot where Rachael Ray was  
filmed, slowly making her way to the make-up and dressing room. It was early in  
the morning and the only thing on her mind was sleep.

If you asked her  
later that day, she would not have recalled going to hair, make-up, and then  
waiting in the dressing room. She would not have even recalled saying hello to  
Rydel and Ryland in the hallway as they filmed everything, like they had been  
doing all week, trying to get some new shots for the next R5-TV. However, she  
did remember Ross sitting beside her on the couch and watching the opening  
monologue for the show. Not even five minutes into watching it, Laura and Ross  
both fell asleep from exhaustion. Her head lulled to the side, resting on Ross's  
shoulder. His head find its way on top of Laura's head.

Too soon they  
were called to get to set. Ross and Laura rushed down the halls, Ross more awake  
than his brown haired friend, causing him to urge her forward by gently guiding  
her by holding her forearms. They both were awake and alert by the time that  
Rachael Ray called them out. Ross and Laura walked out holding hands in a  
friendly manner, as they were told by the staff. Though Ross has no idea how you  
could hold someones hand in a friendly manner.

They took their seats at  
the table after greeting Rachael.

"So, welcome guys!" the cook said with  
a smile. The two friends just laughed and thanked her, adding that they were  
happy to be there, the usual. "You both star in Disney's show Austin & Ally,  
care to tell us what it's about?" Ross looked at Laura expectantly, for he found  
that she explained the show in the best, most entertaining way  
possible.

"Well, it's about these two people, Austin and Ally, who are  
complete opposites yet find themselves in this musical partnership. I play Ally  
who is this amazing songwriter BUT, uh-oh, she has really bad stage fright. Low  
and behold, Austin Moon, played by the _incredibly_ talented Ross Lynch,  
comes and steals one of Ally's songs. At the end of the day, the extremely shy  
songwriter and the very, very outgoing singer find themselves friends in a  
musical partnership." Rachael nodded her head, laughing at the perfect points as  
Laura explained. She moved the front of her cards to the back and continued the  
interview.

Ross and Laura had become experts at these interviews  
considering how almost every single one had gone the same. The blond haired boy  
had suggested they make up a game, seeing who could indirectly get the host to  
say their word of the day first. They had successfully gotten a few television  
reporters to say things along the lines of "cheese" and "Redvines". Today's word  
was wheel.

"Okay," Rachael began, putting her cards down on the table.  
She looked at the duo with a smile. "So you guys have been promos all  
week?"

"Oh yeah, I think we've done two," Ross began uncertainly, looking  
at Laura for confirmation. Once she nodded, he continued. "A day all  
week."

"And then what do you guys do?"

"Then," Laura said with a  
laugh, "we go to the studio and rehearse."

"But it's worth it," Ross  
said, Laura nodding her head in agreement. "We absolutely love our  
jobs."

"Yeah. We probably have the best jobs in the world. We have the  
best cast and crew, everyone is amazing and so is everything about the show,"  
Laura finished.

"Now, I know you guys are tired," Rachael said. The duo  
looked a little confused before the cook put a picture of the two asleep in  
Laura's dressing room up on the screen. While the audience showed reactions of  
content and laughed a bit, the pair couldn't stop laughing. "But we just have a  
few more things that you have to do. Ross, your character Austin Moon loves  
pancakes so I'm going to keep you two around and we'll be making pancakes very  
soon!" Rachael Ray said into the camera before turning to the two guests once  
she was sure that her microphone was off.

"Yay! I love pancakes!" Laura  
said with a smile.

"I hope you guys are hungry," Rachael said. The two  
nodded their heads enthusiastically. "You guys will be a team and will be going  
up against the show's other guest for today Brad Pitt. He's going to be paired  
up with one of his biggest fans who happens to love cooking. Are you guys okay  
with this?" she asked, wanting to make sure. The two teens nodded their heads  
with a smile before they were rushed backstage so Rihanna, the musical guest for  
the day, could perform. While standing backstage, they made up strategies to  
help them win the cooking challenge. The two figured they could use as much help  
as they could get considering how competitive they each were and that they were  
going against two people who cooked far more than either of them combined, Ross  
having rarely cooked.

Laura and Ross waited backstage as Rihanna's  
opening notes began. The two friends danced and sang along to her newest single,  
not caring how big of fools they must look like. Ross had grabbed her hands and  
twirled her, their dancing looking less ridiculous than how their similar dance  
on _Austin & Ally_ looked. After Rihanna's song ended, the two were  
rushed onto the specially designed kitchen set for the cooking  
challenges.

The kitchen set looked like it had been split down the middle  
and placed in front of the mirror. The left side was an exact replica of the  
right. Each side had a fridge, stocked with the esstentials, and extra  
ingredients, needed for the challenge. Each side also had an equal amount of  
counter space, appliances, a stove, and four burners.

Two show assistants  
helped Ross and Laura get their aprons on and each of them got a chef's hat the  
looked like it had fallen over and hung down on one side. They got into their  
marked spots and joked around about how each other looked in the  
hat.

"Ross, you can rock hats all the time but this one..." Laura began  
as a joke, laughing a little. She turned her attention to the audience member,  
Holly, an average twenty eight year old, as she took her spot next to the brown  
haired actress. "Good luck," she said with a smile, saying the same to Brad Pitt  
when he turned towards them.

"Make the best team win," Ross said, shaking  
each one of their hands.

"I admit, I'm a little scared to go against you  
guys," Brad Pitt began, rubbing his hands together. "My kids might hate me  
because they love your show." The group laughed and Laura felt a pink blush  
making its way onto her face as Ross thanked him.

"Ross! Laura!" the  
group heard, looking towards the front of the audience to see Ross and Laura's  
family there. Ryland held up the camera, filming them since he had gotten  
permission from the show. The duo waved at the camera before Rachael appeared,  
ready to introduce the challenge.

"Welcome back everyone! I've got two  
teams behind me ready to face off in our pancake challenge. On our left side we  
have the team of Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, the stars of Disney's hit new show  
"_Austin & Ally_"!" she said, introducing the teens. They smiled and  
cheered with the crowd. "And on the right we have one of the hottests celebs in  
Hollywood, Brad Pitt, and one very lucky audience member Holly!" The crowd  
cheered louder for the second team considering how most of the audience were  
older women who were infatuated with the older man. But Ross and Laura took no  
offense.

"On today's challenge, the teams will only have their knowledge  
of cooking and the objects on their side of the kitchen to help them complete a  
stack of five pancakes in," Rachael began, pausing to let the suspense seep in,  
"six minutes." The teams exchanged looks of quick panic before they prepared  
themselves for the challenge. "On your mark! Get set! Go!"

The second  
Rachael shouted "Go!", Ross and Laura set their plan into motion. Laura made a  
dash for her ingredients as Ross started up a burner while getting  
his.

They quickly met up at the bowl and mixed the ingredients together,  
their special ingredients being chopped up bananas and strawberries. Ross had  
been assigned the job of mixing it into a batter in the bowl considering how he  
was stronger. While Ross did that, Laura quickly got two frying pans ready so  
both herself and Ross could cook at the same time. Two and a half minutes passed  
and Laura faintly heard the notes of "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green beginning to  
fade despite it being in the middle of the chorus. Neither Ross nor Laura had  
even noticed they had been singing along while they cooked.

The sound of  
"Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO began echoing around the studio and Laura laughed  
at the fact that Ross had been dancing to the exact same song not too long ago  
on KTLA. She watched as Ross poured the batter onto the awaiting frying pans,  
dancing along to the song. Laura laughed harder as she waited for the the mix to  
start cooking. They each heard Rachael yelled "Three minutes!" and they looked  
at each other in panic.

"Hey, you know what, let's just have fun," Ross  
said to Laura, putting his competitiveness to the side for once. He never really  
cooked and he was surprised at how much fun he was already having. It wouldn't  
be as much fun if they only thought of it as a competition. Though no one else  
heard what Ross said, Laura smiled and nodded. She had been flipping her pancake  
and it was done. She quickly put it onto a plate before pouring more mix onto  
the pan.

Ross had also placed a pancake on the plate and added batter to  
his empty frying pan. As Laura placed her second pancake on the plate (making  
their total three) and prepared to make the fifth pancake, she accidentally hit  
Ross in the side with her elbow.

"I am so sorry!" she said quickly,  
momentarily forgetting her pancake until Rachael yelled that there was two  
minutes left. Ross just laughed, placed his pancake on the plate (their total  
four) and bumped into Laura's hip with his own. The brown eyed girl just laughed  
and bumped him back. She flipped the last banana and strawberry pancake before  
placing it on their plate, finishing with thirty seconds left. Ross quickly  
rumaged through the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream, drawing a  
smiley face on the top.

"And time!" Rachael called, causing the two teams  
to stop what they were doing and look in her direction. And deliberating, happy  
that both teams had five pancakes, she called a tie. "It's a tie! You guys did  
amazing!" she announced, throwing her arms over the shoulders of Holly and  
Laura. Once she took her arms off to say goodbye to the camera, Ross hugged  
Laura in excitement.

As the crew began cleaning up the kitchen, and Ross  
and Laura had said goodbye to Brad Pitt and Holly, they waited on the set,  
eating their pancakes.

"There is not enough whipped cream," Ross said,  
drowning his pancakes in the fluffy white substance. Laura laughed and used her  
fork to take have of the whipped cream.

"Yum!" she said with a  
smile.

All Ryland could do as they approached the duo was shut off his  
camera with a smile. Rydel and himself had some perfect shots to edit for the  
new R5tv episode.

* * *

**So hey!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**XoXo**

**~Noh**


	4. IV

**Heyy guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this characters OR this story!**

* * *

Laura had returned back to her high school once the filming of season one ended.  
She felt happy being able to see her old friends in a different  
environment besides the live tapings. Her teachers greeted her warmly and the  
smile could not drop off of her face.

Of course, _Austin & Ally_ had become very popular so early in the season and Laura got asked  
questions about it constantly her first day back. Most of those questions  
concerned Ross. After her first couple days back to school, the brunette began  
to write down the most common questions and then would tally how many times she  
got asked that. In her study hall, she grabbed the paper from her bag and placed  
it on the library table in front of her.

Her eyes scanned the crinkled  
sheet and she laughed to herself at the questions.  
_1. Is Ross single?  
_(asked 142 times)  
_2. Are you dating Ross? _(107 times)  
_3. Can I have Ross and Calum's numbers? _(98 times)  
_4. How old is Raini? _(77 times)  
_5. Do you think you could set me up with  
Ross/Calum/Raini/all of the above? _(136 times)

Laura just sighed as  
she folded the list up. The list went on, 34 questions in total, and it was past  
tiring answering the same question over and over again. It was decided, she  
would record her voice answering the question and then would just play back the  
answer. It seemed like the easiest solution.

The vibrations from her  
phone sent Laura searching through her bag. Taking a glance at the caller ID,  
Laura quickly rushed out of the library and to the bathroom. Once in the safety  
of a bathroom stall, Laura took her phone out, ending its vibrating  
rampage.

_You're uncle is going to pick you up from school. You have a  
meeting right after school with your producers and he'll be taking  
you._  
_Have a good day!_  
_-Mom xoxo_

A sigh  
emitted from her lips as she read the text message. She loved her job but it was  
Friday and all that she had on her mind was sleep. She placed her phone back in  
her bag before leaving the bathroom. The bell rung and the actress made her way  
to her last period class, hoping against hope that it'd fly  
by.

...

If Laura thought her math class couldn't go by any slower  
than it normally did, she'd be wrong. After what felt like two hours (no way was  
that a forty minute period), Laura made her way to her locker to collect her  
belongings for the weekend. She had forgotten how tiring it had been, going to  
school for eight hours then having a ton of homework everyday. Placing  
everything she needed (which surprisingly wasn't that much this weekend) into  
her small red backpack, Laura closed her locker and made her way to the front of  
school, looking for her uncle's car through the mess of yellow  
buses.

"Does she seriously not see us?" the familiar voice of her co-star  
asked from the side. Laura turned to the left and saw a group of young adults  
standing together, pointing her way. She smiled wide before rushing over to her  
friends. She embraced the group known to everyone else as R5 though to her, they  
were family. Ellington laughed as she relinquished her hold on the  
group.

"I think we're creating a scene," he said, glancing around at the  
students that gawked at the group as they walked by. He smiled and waved  
casually to a few students, amused by their reactions.

"What are you guys  
doing here?" Laura asked, the smile not dropping from her face.

"We  
talked to your mom and she gave us permission to kidnap you for the rest of the  
day," Rydel said as she looped her arm with Laura while they made their way to  
the van.

"No way," the brunette responded, glancing around the group to  
confirm. "What about my uncle and the meeting?"

"That," Ross said as he  
appeared by her side. "Was all my brilliant idea. We wanted to surprise you so I  
asked her to tell you a fake story." Laura rolled her eyes and laughed at Ross's  
proud smile.

"Let's go to Get Shaved!" Ryland called from the passenger  
seat as the group entered the van. Laura smiled and ruffled his hair before  
settling in the back.

"I didn't know you were in on this, Ry. I thought  
we were friends," she said from her seat in the way back. She placed a fake pout  
on her face as a joke and Ryland just laughed.

"I still can't believe  
you're never been to Get Shaved," Rocky spoke with a shake of his head as he sat  
beside her.

"Hey! I have explanations as to why I've never been!" Laura  
exclaimed and Riker snickered from the driver's seat. "I'm watching you," she  
said from the backseat and the warbler hide his snickers from her.

"Now  
now, let's not hurt Riker," Ross said from in front of Laura. "Well, not until  
we got our ices." Laura laughed as Riker yelled a quick "Hey!" and Rydel hit her  
brother in the back of the head.

"Wait..." Riker said, everyone quieting  
down in case what he said was important. His face portrayed his concentration as  
he listened closely for something. "This is my song!" he shouted with a smile,  
rushing to turn up the radio. The rest of the car laughed as _Moves Like  
Jagger _by Maroon 5 began blasting.

The group pulled up to the  
flavored ice place. Rydel rushed to the counter, ordering her special ice for  
herself and Laura.

"Should I be scared at all?" Laura as Ellington as  
they stood behind the enthusiastic blond girl.

"Depends on how you look  
at the situation," he responded with a shrug.

Laura took out money to pay  
for her ice but Ratliff and the Lynch's just ignored it.

"We kidnapped  
you for the day so you don't have to pay for anything," Ross said as he took a  
big bite of his ice. The group laughed as some of his ice fell onto the ground.  
"Anyone ready for round two?"

...

The van pulled up in front of  
the Lynch residence as the sun was setting. The family had been nice enough to  
invite both Ratliff and Laura to stay for dinner. They filed out of the van and  
hurried inside, their appetites ready for the dinner Mark and Stormie had  
planned. After having spent about an hour at Get Shaved, the group had gone to  
the beach.

The weather was especially nice and the beach was surprisingly  
not crowded. They spent nearly two hours just playing games, relaxing, and  
recording as Riker and Rocky taught Laura their "Love Drunk"  
dance.

"We're home!" Riker called out as the group entered the  
house.

"Ross, you need to clean your room after dinner," their mother  
yelled from the kitchen. Ross winced and sighed.

"Didn't know she was  
going in there..." Laura laughed and nudged him to get his  
attention.

"I'm good at organizing so I'll help you," she said with a  
smile.

"Sweet!" Ross commented, giving his friend a high  
five.

br

"This place is-"

"I know," Ross said,  
cutting off Laura with a laugh as they entered his room. The floor had become  
covered in shirts, pants, other various items of clothing, and random junk. His  
bed wasn't made and he had guitar picks thrown around the room, found in the  
most peculiar of places. His desk was covered in _Austin & Ally_  
scripts and papers from his homeschooling.

"I can understand why your mom  
is mad," Laura responded, laughing as Ross tripped over some drumsticks that  
were hidden underneath some shirts. "How about we change your sheets first then  
we can organize everything else," she said, more as a statement than a  
suggestion.

Ross nodded his head before going over to his iHome. He  
lazily pressed play on his iTouch and the brunette watched as his face  
brightened when The Script began playing. He made his way over to his bed and  
Laura helped him rip off his comforter, throwing it aside before each of them  
grabbed a side of the sheets. The sheet escaped from Laura's hands and flew up  
towards the duo, hitting them in the face.

"Thanks Laura," Ross commented  
sarcastically as he flashed her a smile. She blushed slightly in embarrassment.  
Ross trudged the blanket and sheets over to his empty hamper while Laura got new  
sheets and an extra blanket.

"Hey Rocky?" Laura said, stopping as the  
tall brunette male made his way through the hallway. He stopped and looked at  
her. "Where are the sheets and extra blankets?"

"Over there," he said  
with a smile as he pointed to the hall closet a few feet away. The actress  
thanked him before she made her way over to the closet and instantly groaned as  
she saw that the objects that she needed were on the top shelf.

"Why-"  
she began, trying her best to reach the sheets. "Do all the Lynches have to be  
so-" she jumped. "Freaking-" she jumped once more. "Tall!" With one last jump,  
she pulled down the much needed sheet, the blanket she wanted falling over as  
well, landing on her head. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips before she took  
the blanket off of her head and turned to return to her best friend's  
room.

"Having a little trouble?" Ross asked as he leaned against his  
doorway, holding back a chuckle. Laura rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the  
side. A satisfied smile erupted on her face when she heard his low  
groan.

_Friends, Lovers, or Nothing_ by John Mayer began playing  
once the friends had neatly made the bed.

"I can't believe you have this  
song!" Laura said with a smile as she began picking up the rather curious  
objects she found on the floor and gently placed them on the bed.

"Well,  
you've heard me play John Mayer before on set," he said with a shrug, smelling  
his shirt before throwing it across the room to the hamper.

"I know  
that," she said matter of factly, bending down to grab a bunch of clothes before  
throwing them onto the bed. "I just didn't know you had this song on your  
iPod."

"Now you know I do," he said with a wide smile. He picked up a few  
of his favorite hats, placing one on himself before approaching Laura.  
"Surprise!" he shouted from behind her, placing another of his hats on her head.  
Laura jumped slightly from the yell before laughing.

"You're a very  
interesting person," Laura concluded as she looked behind her to see a smiling  
Ross Lynch who just nodded his head.

br

Laura sat on the  
rolling desk chair as she watched Ross sniff each piece of clothing that he  
retrieved from the small pile that was left on his bed. "Wouldn't it just be  
easier to claim them all as dirty, which I'm assuming they are considering they  
were all on your bedroom floor," she said, her tone sounding a bit bored with a  
touch of dull. She laughed as Ross gave her a look.

"You couldn't tell me  
that earlier?" he asked, grabbing the small pile in his arms before bringing it  
to the hamper, overflowing with his dirty laundry.

"Seemed a bit obvious.  
Maybe it's all that band practice making you tired," she said, offering an  
excuse for him. Ross laughed before making his way to his friend before spinning  
the desk chair around. Laura grabbed onto the back on the chair and squealed  
from the sudden motion. When the spinning slowed, she realized that a live  
version, probably recorded at a concert, of Take You There had begun playing.  
"This band is amazing! Except for the youngest guitarist in it," Laura said in a  
joking tone. She loved R5, especially the youngest guitarist in the band who  
stood before her.

"Really now? You know," he said, pulling her up from  
the chair. "I think that show on Disney Channel called _Austin &  
Ally_ is amazing just _because of_ that hot lead guy who plays  
Austin." Laura took one of her hands and placed it over her heart.

"Are  
you trying to tell me something Ross?" she asked dramatically. Ross rolled his  
eyes and laughed though his friend noticed the light pink tinge his cheeks from  
embarrassment.

"You know what I meant," he said as he quickly twirled  
her. Laura laughed at the suddenness of the action, getting the hint that they  
were going to be crazy and dance, whether she wanted to or not.

They  
jumped and twisted, they twirled and jumped more, laughing as they danced to the  
song. Laura ignored the soft balls that hung low from the hat each time they hit  
her face from her twirling.

As the song ended and transitioned into one  
that Laura wasn't familiar with, she noticed Ross's vibrating phone on the desk  
beside his laptop. "I think someone wants you," she said, pointing to the phone.  
Ross walked over to check the message before laughing. "What?" Laura asked out  
of pure confusion and curiousity.

"Riker," Ross began as he opened up his  
laptop. Laura plopped down on the rolling computer chair before sliding it  
across the now clean floor to beside Ross as he typed away on the computer. "Is  
having a little bit too much fun," he finished as he moved Laura in front of the  
laptop and stood behind her. He leaned forward, his arms practically encasing  
Laura in her spot on the chair as he went to his brother's twitter page. He  
quickly clicked the links posted on a tweet and up popped two  
photos.

Laura read the quick description that the blond haired Glee actor  
put.

"_ rikerr5: Laura is a miracle worker; rossr5's room is clean.  
Whaaat? #Ohyeahhh_"

Laura chocolate eyes moved over to the two  
pictures. One was of the Lynch family (minus Ross but plus Ellington Ratliff)  
with their mouths open wide in shock. A laugh escaped her pink lips as she  
studied each of their faces. Her eyes moved to the second picture, one of Ross's  
clean room. In the side of the picture, you could see both Ross and Laura  
laughing as he twirled her.

"Just look at the comments!" Ross said,  
lifting his arm, almost hitting her in the face during the process, to point at  
the comments just below the photo.

_"What? Ross's room  
clean?"_  
_"Do I spot Auslly in the side of the  
picture?"_  
_"HAHAHAHAHHA!"_  
_"Love my  
#R5Family"_  
_"DO A LIVE CHAT!"_

The last of the  
many comments caught both of their eyes.

"Live chat, Marano?" Ross asked,  
raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely, Lynch."

* * *

**If you want more, you just need to review!**

**XoXo**

**~Noh**


	5. V

**I do not own anything! Just the story line (from now)**

* * *

"Is this working? Hello? Can you guys sees us?" Ross asked, looking at the tiny webcam on his notebook. Laura was behind him.

"Look" the girl pointed to the screen "The comments."

_"It's Austin & Ally!"_

_"OMStars!"_

_"Ross, are you single?"_

_"Are you two dating?"_

The blond looked confused at her. None of the comments answered his simple question. Laura pointed to 3 comments, that said the same thing:

_"Yea, we can see you!"_

"Great." Ross stood up, letting the girl sit down. He walked to the other side of the room, picking a stoll and bringing it closer from his co-star. Then, he just sat down and looked at the screen.

"So, hey guys!" Laura smiled "We're going to answer some questions, so if you want to ask something, you guys can tweet Ross or just comment down here!"

Ross picked his phone. "Yea, I'll be with my phone, and I'll choose some questions for us to answer."

"And please, just tweet Ross! I won't be able to login my Twitter, because I own a flip-phone!" The brunette showed her phone to the camera.

"You know, you really should buy an iPhone." Ross turned to her. She gave him a look.

"You know that I love my flip-phone!" She said, bringing it closer to her, the putting it down on her purse again."Let's start with the questions!"

The duo started scrolling down the questions, Laura on the notebook and Ross on his phone. Basically, they searched for one that didn't ask _"Are you two dating?"_

_"What's your favorite movie?" _Ross read the question out loud, looking at Laura

"Well, ok. One of my favorite movies is Moulin Rouge." She said

"Mine's Romeo & Juliet. Next question."

_"Do you think that Austin & Ally have anything in common with Romeo & Juliet?" _Laura read out loud, Reading the comment.

"Oh, okay. Well, you never know. The writers can be really surprising, you know?" Ross said

"Well, there's an episode on Season 2, where our parents, I mean, Austin's parents and Ally's dad start kindof hating eachother because of... Well, a problem"

"Yea, we can't tell you guys much more than this."

* * *

It has been half an hour.

Ross and Laura kept answering some questions, but the **repeated** one was becoming the **only** one.

Laura was getting stressed. But it wasn't because of their fans, no, she couldn't get mad at them. It was because she was getting real tired. But a bunch of people asking her and her best friend if they were dating all the time wasn't helping at all.

Ross picked his phone and showed it to Laura. There was, the only question that appeared more than 200 times on their screens. He pointed to it as saying "Should we answer it?"

When she nodded, the guy started:

"_Are you and Laura dating?" _He read. "Well guys, no, we aren't dating. We are great friends, though."

"Yea! We're more like brother and sister than friends!"

Laura looked at the comments again.

Now, instead of that question that annoyed her all afternoon, the comments were being flooded by the same content:

_"Stop denying it."_

She rolled her eyes and scrolled the page, looking at a bunch of comments, until one of them caught her eye:

_"Where are you guys? Are the Lynch over there? Can we see them?"_

"Okay, so we're on Ross's bedroom" Laura turned the notebook to the side to show the room, than back at them "that NOW is clean." she said, giving enphasis to 'NOW'.

"Thanks to you. The last time I saw my room so clean was... I don't think that I ever saw my room so clean."

Laura giggled. Then, she remembered of the rest of the question.

"Oh, and yea, the Lynch's and Ratliff are home. And you guys can see them, but I need to see if they want t-"

Laura was cut off by 5 people running in the room. They basically almost jumped on the duo that was sitting in front of the camera.

"HEY GUYS!" They all said at the same time.

"Well, I can see that they were watching us." Laura said, looking at them.

"Duh! Ross tweeted the link of the livestream!" Rocky said, looking at her.

"So, since we are all here, that just can mean one thing." Riker said

"GAME TIME!" They all said together.

"Ok, so what are we gonna play?" Laura said, smiling.

"What about we play Charades?" Ross answered

"It seems a great idea! Do we all agree?" Riker asked.

"YES!" They all answered at the same time.

"Okay, so let's make two teams of 2 and one of 3." Rydel decided, while the others noded.

Riker sat beside Rocky and Ryland, Rydel went next to Ratliff, and Laura and Ross kept on the same spot.

"And you guys can play too!" Ross said, looking at the webcam. "On your turn, or if the team ask for help. The theme is movie."

''Okay, so we'll start!" Ryland said. "This one is for Ratliff and Rydel."

"We're gonna win!" Ratliff said

"We'll see, bro." Riker said, as he patted Ratliff's back and stood up.

The three Brothers whispered some words while Ross, Laura, Rydel and Ratliff moved their chairs, so it was visible for the web-audience.

"Okay. Let's start." Ryland said. Rocky showed them 3 fingers.

"Three words." Ratliff concluded.

Ryland, Riker and Rocky lifted their right arm and gazed at the ceiling.

"Oh, that's so easy!" Laura said.

"Shh!" Ross said.

"Um, Watching The Sky?" Rydel said

Then, the 3 Brothers formed a half-circle, put their arms down and then lifted it again.

"Ooh! I know! The... The Three Musketeers!" Ratliff exclaimed

"Yes!" They said

Rydel high-fived Ratliff and smiled.

"Our turn!" Laura said.

"For Riker, Rocky and Ryland." Ross said and looked at her.

One of the things that Laura loved about being Ross's best friend is the way they communicate just with a simple look, not actually talking. Just for the look in his eyes, she already knew the movie that he was thinking.

The duo stood up and Rocky and Ryland sat on their spots. Ross showed them the number 3 with his fingers.

"Wait, you two didn't even discussed what are you gonna do!" Ryland said. Ross lifted an eyebrow, like saying 'Really?!'

Laura waved her hand, looking down, while Ross bent down on his knees, and put his hands around his mouth, pretending to scream something.

"I have no clue." Rocky looked at his siblings weirdly.

"Seriously? It is so predictable!" Rydel said

Ross took Laura's hand and started running around.

"The Wizard of Oz!" Rocky yelled

"These are 4 words!" Ryland said

Now, Laura pretended to drink something and she fell on the ground.

This, plus Rydel's comment left everything obvious.

"ROMEO & JULIET!" The three said at the same time.

"Yup." Ross helped Laura up. She thanked him and sat down.

"Now's our turn, to Ross and Laura." Ratliff and Rydel stood up.

They whispered something and Rydel showed 1 finger to them.

"One word. Okay." Laura said

Rydel spread her arms and gazed at the ceiling, while Ratliff hugged her in the waist and looked at where she was looking too.

Ross looked at Laura with a knowing look and the both said at the same time:

"Titanic."

* * *

Okay

**Ok, this was the first episode I actually wrote on this story.**

**I know that it is shorter than the others, just thought that this was a good point to end the episode.**

**Well, review your thoughts! :)**

**~Normah**


	6. VI

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Here is Chapter 6!**

**I do not own these characters!**

* * *

Some days passed by.

Two months, actually.

Today, we were gonna film this episode, called Campers & Complications **(1)**, when Austin finally admits he likes Ally.

A cold breeze blowed up as I walked towards Stage 32 **(2) **on Hollywood Studios **(3)**. I've been so tired lately.

I have to deal with school, homework, scripts and filming. Yea, but I choosed this life. And I regret nothing.

As I approached the set, I saw some of my friends, Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund **(4)**. I waved at them, as they smiled back. I don't

know why, I always had a feeling that they had a _thing. _I mean, they do look like a couple.

Just right then, a creepy thought crossed my mind. A thought that has been a lot in my mind lately. I tried to brush it off,

but the most I tried, the less it worked.

People also think that Ross and I have a... _Thing._ But we're just friends...

Right?

"Hey Laura!" Raini greeted me.

Wow, I must have been really deep thinking. How did I end up on the set so fast, anyway?

"Hey Raini." I smiled.

I greeted some people on the way to my dressing room. I still needed to get ready.

I spent half an hour doing my hair, and now I was finishing my make-up, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Knock-knock" Ross opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Ross" I said, in a funny tone, since I was trying to put on some mascara.

"Hey Laura" He mimicked my tone. I put down the make-up and glared at him.

I was done with making up anyway...

"What brings you here?" I said, picking up the script.

"Kevin and Heath asked me to come here and call you. They said they had a surprise for you.

"A surprise?" I raised an eyebrow. "This can't be good" I laughed.

"Well, are you done with getting ready?"

"Yea, let's go." I turned the lights off.

It has been a little awkward to be around Ross since we filmed Girlfriends & Girl Friends **(1). **

This whole Auslly thing is a little pressurizing. I mean, all the fans, the fandom, the-

"Laura?" Ross waved his hand in front of me. He chuckled "Raini was right, you're deep thinking today."

I felt my cheeks get hot. Was I... Blushing? Why?

_Oh, you know why Laura._

No I don't.

"Laura!" Heath greeted me. "We have a surprise for you!"

"Yea I heard of it." I laughed a bit. "So, what's it?"

"Did you checked the last script?" I nodded. "Great. ELLIOT!"

Elliot was the guy that was Ally's first crush and her camp friend. But... what does the surprise has to do with it?

I saw Heath looking behind me. Ross and I turned around.

Oh.

My.

Godness.

"CODY!" I smiled and went running to hug him.

Wow, he looked so different since I last saw him personally, on the Back To You **(5) **filming, like 9 years ago.

Yea, I saw him sometimes on Pretty Little Liars **(5)**, but that was on TV, right?

He was taller and definatelly stronger. Oh, and sorry, but he was SO good looking.

"Hey LaurLaur!" I noticed we were still hugging.

I let go of his grip, and turned around, just to see a ceirtain confused blonde in front of me.

"Ross, this is Cody. We worked together, on Back To You."

"Oh." Ross made an expression I couldn't recognize, but then he smiled. "Nice to meet you Cody."

They shaked hands and we went to the set to practice.

* * *

After 3 hours, that actually passed by really fast, we were walking out the set. I mean, me and Ross. Calum already left and Raini took a cab. Ross was giving me a ride home, just until I get my driver's license

"Hey, Laura!" I heard Cody's voice calling me. We turned around, as he reached us. "Would you like to go to Starbucks? You know, to catch up."

I opened my mouth, then close it again. Ross looked at me and I returned it apologetically. Then, I turned to Cody.

"I'd love to."

We all walked to the parking lot. It was a little awkward, since no one said anything. I was unconfortable with it.

"Well, I guess this is it. Bye guys." Ross gave me a small smile, and walked towards his car.

I was so confused. He was definately acting weird.

We reached Cody's car, and he opened up the door for me. Aw that's so sweet of him.

"Thanks." I smiled

He closed my door, hoped in the car and started it.

"So, I see you have really nice friends." Cody smiled

"Yea. They're awesome. We're always hanging out and stuff."

"Really?" I nodded, as he asked. "I hope we can also hang out. I missed this."

"Aw that's sweet, Cody. Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence went by again. But this time, it wasn't awkward at all.

Cody was... Singing?

I think that know this melody!

"You like Hollywood Ending? **(6) **" I asked him

"Uh, my sister loves it. And she stuck their songs in my head." He laughed

"In that case..." I picked my purse, and found my pen-drive that I keep my songs, so I can hear them in Ross's car.

I connected it on the car's radio and "You"**(7) **started playing.

And we started singing to the song.

* * *

We got in Starbucks and ordered.

Cody wouldn't let me pay, the more I asked, the more he insisted.

Well, I wouldn't deny it anymore, right?

We took a seat, and Cody seemed to be deep-thinking about something.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I guess that curiosity and concern were fighting over me.

"Huh?" He looked at me "Oh, yea. I was just thinking about..." I could tell he was deciding whether or not to tell me. "nevermind."

"Aw come on." I punched his arm "Tell me."

He sighed "Alright. Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. Hah. Just like Ross do when he's embarassed. "Are you and Ross... Well... You know...?" he gave me a look.

"Dating?" I chuckled "Why does everyone thinks so?"

"Maybe because he licks his lips when he look at you? Or maybe because of the lame jokes he tells that makes you laugh all the time?"

My eyes widened "How do you...?"

"I work in the same studio as your sister. I talk with her, you know?"

"Oh. Right." I feel stupid now. "And no, we're not dating."

He chucled "But you two have a thing, I'm telling you."

I playfully punched him in his arm.

And was so not true. I don't like should understand that it doesn't matter that he makes lame jokes for me to laugh, and how  
his smile makes any day to get better, and how he is nice to everyone around, or even how hetreats even the most craziest fans on the coolest way possible, and how cute he is with me,and no matter how his hazel eyes make every girl easily melt,I don't like , that's not possible, and I'm not 't you dare to say that I'm in denial, because I'm not...Right?

* * *

**Sorry for the REAL LONG WAIT, I've been pretty busy lately.**

**I will try to upload more, but you guys need to review! :3**

**BTW, check out my other stories, and the group songfic of When I Was Your Man. :)**

**Love y'all lots!**

**XoXo**


End file.
